4 AM
by Burnbee
Summary: Why is Larry waking his boyfriend at this ungodly hour? why because he has a question of course.
1. 4 AM

"Sal, wake up!" Larry hissed. Sal jerked up and yawned.

"Larry?" Sal muttered tiredly. "what are you doing? it's like 4 AM." Sal muttered. his boyfriend smiled.

"grab your mask, come on." Larry replied. Sal groaned and put his mask on, getting up.

"what do you want?" Sal whined.

"to show you something." Larry smiled, grabbing his hand.

"but it's 4 Am." Sal whined. Larry smiled slightly.

"I got my hands on some stuff early. come on." Larry murmured.

"what stuff?" Sal ask. Larry wouldn't answer and dragged him outside. he smiled and pulled a bag out of his car. "Larry why is this important?" Sal ask.

"because." Larry replied pulling a lighter out. he pulled a long stick out of the bag, handed it to Sal, and lit it. immediately it started sparking. Sal gave a cry of shock and stared at it, fearfully. "relax. it's a sparkler." Larry chuckled. Sal shook his head and pushed it towards Larry.

"no! no! I don't want it!" Sal shouted. Larry chuckled, his boyfriend was always a little too jumpy.

"hey, relax. it's just a firework. just a sparkler. kids play with these things. little kids." Larry explained.

"I said I don't want it Larry." Sal said, holding it towards him. Larry shrugged and took it from him. Larry threw it on the ground and stomped it out.

"get in the car." Larry said. he climbed into the driver side.

"but you only have a permit." Sal said.

"get in." Larry chuckled. Sal whined but climbed in.

"I'm tired." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"it'll be a little drive, so just sleep." Larry murmured. Sal nods and hugs Larry's arm tightly, yawning. Larry started the car and drove off. Sal cuddled his arm and slept happily for the 45 minute drive.

Larry shook Sal gently and Sal groaned.

"nooo." Sal muttered.

"get up. we're out of the city limits." Larry said.

"you kidnapped me." Sal muttered.

"just get out of the car." Larry smiled. Sal whined, but unbuckled and got out of the car. he looked over at Larry and yawned.

"why?" Sal ask, reaching up under his mask and rubbing his eye's. Larry smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I figured, I hadn't really taken you on a date." Larry said. Sal looked confused.

"so you woke me up a 4 AM to take me on a date?" Sal muttered tiredly.

"sort of." Larry smiled.

"its cold and I'm tired." Sal muttered. Larry pulled his hoodie off and put it over Sal, who grunted and struggled to get his arms through the sleeves. Larry chuckled softly. he should've let his boyfriend get more clothes on, since he was only in a pair of boxers. he went and pulled a pair of pants from his trunk.

"here." Larry said. Sal pulled them on, looking at him.

"okay you got me out here in the freezing cold in the middle of no where at nearly 5 Am." Sal muttered, staring at him expectantly. Larry grinned at him and pulled the bag out. he lit a few fireworks. not noticing the flinching Sal was doing everytime one shot off or exploded. "Larry. stop please." Sal said. Larry, of course, couldn't hear him and was too busy staring up at the sky with a grin on his face.

"hey Sally! isn't it pretty?" Larry ask turning his head. he could see blue hair sticking out from behind the end of the car. he was confused and walked over. "Sally Face?" Larry ask. Sal was pulling on his hair, eye's clenched shut, knee's pulled to his chest. Larry frowned and knelt beside him. "hey, are you okay? Sally?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head quickly. Larry hugged him tightly. "whats wrong?" Larry ask, worriedly. Sal shook his head again and Larry lifted his mask slightly. "hey, whats wrong?" Larry ask. Sal flinched as the final firework Larry had lit, exploded. "oh, I get it. you don't like the noise." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly, not opening his eye's.

"it's loud and sudden and I don't like it." Sal said.

"but you do fine with Sanitys Fall." Larry said, confused.

"it's different." Sal replied. Larry nodded and pulled him to his feet gently.

"I have more to show you okay? one more that you need to see, alright? then we can go." Larry said. Sal shook his head no quickly.

"Larry I-" Sal started.

"I know Sal, just deep breath and relax. I have an idea." Larry smiled. Sal sighed and nodded. Larry grabbed a blanket from the trunk and lit the long fuse. he quickly wrapped the blanket around him and Sal. one hand covered Sal's ear pulling the banket tighter, the other wrapped around Sal's waist, pulling his other ear to Larry's chest. the taller looked up and smiled. Sal swallowed hard, arms wrapped tightly around Larry's waist, pressing his ear harder to Larry's chest. he listened to Larry's heart happily, Sal trying to force himself to relax. "it's okay Sal." Larry soothed.

"I..." Sal trailed. Larry smiled at him slightly, kissing his cheek. he turned his head back up, looking at the sky. Sal followed his gaze. he jumped after a moment, but Larry held him tighter, making sure to cover his ears more. Sal looked at Larry nervously until he heard Larry's heart speed up. Larry was just as nervous as he was, but why? was there another reason he'd dragged Sal out at this time of night by themselves? he jumped slightly and looked up, getting his answer. he couldn't help but stare as the words appeared in the sky. big colorful explosions spelling out the words __Will you marry me, Sal?__ in brilliant colors. Sal suddenly understood what was happening, suddenly realized why Larry said he had to see this. it barley registered to him that Larry had let him go, too busy staring at the sky, heart beating in his ears loud enough he couldn't hear the fireworks, that were still going on. it was a brilliant show that Sal couldn't tear his eye's away from. Larry smiled afraid to knock him out of the trans, as he wasn't jumping at the sounds anymore, lost in the beauty of the lights. so Larry walked over to the car and grabbed the ring he had, walking back over to Sal.

"Sally?" Larry ask. Sal blinked and looked at him, blushing darkly.

"s-sorry." Sal muttered. Larry smiled and held the ring towards him.

"so? will you?" Larry ask. Sal looked at him slightly confused, as if he'd only seen the colors not the words. Larry chuckled. "will you marry me?" Larry ask. Sal blushed darker.

"u-uh yeah." Sal said. he nodded at Larry, blue eye's wide and excited. Larry grinned and slipped the ring on to his hand, kissing him deeply. Sal pulled back. "Larry?" Sal ask.

"hmm?" Larry ask, leaning his forehead against his.

"this is amazing and I really love you, but please... next time you see the chance to get do something romantic, please don't wake me up at 4 AM." Sal murmured. Larry broke out into a big grin and nodded.

"alright I promise." Larry replied.


	2. Jealous

"Sal, wake up!" Larry hissed. Sal jerked up and yawned.

"Larry?" Sal muttered tiredly. "what are you doing? it's like 4 AM." Sal muttered. his boyfriend smiled.

"grab your mask, come on." Larry replied. Sal groaned and put his mask on, getting up.

"what do you want?" Sal whined.

"to show you something." Larry smiled, grabbing his hand.

"but it's 4 Am." Sal whined. Larry smiled slightly.

"I got my hands on some stuff early. come on." Larry murmured.

"what stuff?" Sal ask. Larry wouldn't answer and dragged him outside. he smiled and pulled a bag out of his car. "Larry why is this important?" Sal ask.

"because." Larry replied pulling a lighter out. he pulled a long stick out of the bag, handed it to Sal, and lit it. immediately it started sparking. Sal gave a cry of shock and stared at it, fearfully. "relax. it's a sparkler." Larry chuckled. Sal shook his head and pushed it towards Larry.

"no! no! I don't want it!" Sal shouted. Larry chuckled, his boyfriend was always a little too jumpy.

"hey, relax. it's just a firework. just a sparkler. kids play with these things. little kids." Larry explained.

"I said I don't want it Larry." Sal said, holding it towards him. Larry shrugged and took it from him. Larry threw it on the ground and stomped it out.

"get in the car." Larry said. he climbed into the driver side.

"but you only have a permit." Sal said.

"get in." Larry chuckled. Sal whined but climbed in.

"I'm tired." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"it'll be a little drive, so just sleep." Larry murmured. Sal nods and hugs Larry's arm tightly, yawning. Larry started the car and drove off. Sal cuddled his arm and slept happily for the 45 minute drive.

Larry shook Sal gently and Sal groaned.

"nooo." Sal muttered.

"get up. we're out of the city limits." Larry said.

"you kidnapped me." Sal muttered.

"just get out of the car." Larry smiled. Sal whined, but unbuckled and got out of the car. he looked over at Larry and yawned.

"why?" Sal ask, reaching up under his mask and rubbing his eye's. Larry smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I figured, I hadn't really taken you on a date." Larry said. Sal looked confused.

"so you woke me up a 4 AM to take me on a date?" Sal muttered tiredly.

"sort of." Larry smiled.

"its cold and I'm tired." Sal muttered. Larry pulled his hoodie off and put it over Sal, who grunted and struggled to get his arms through the sleeves. Larry chuckled softly. he should've let his boyfriend get more clothes on, since he was only in a pair of boxers. he went and pulled a pair of pants from his trunk.

"here." Larry said. Sal pulled them on, looking at him.

"okay you got me out here in the freezing cold in the middle of no where at nearly 5 Am." Sal muttered, staring at him expectantly. Larry grinned at him and pulled the bag out. he lit a few fireworks. not noticing the flinching Sal was doing everytime one shot off or exploded. "Larry. stop please." Sal said. Larry, of course, couldn't hear him and was too busy staring up at the sky with a grin on his face.

"hey Sally! isn't it pretty?" Larry ask turning his head. he could see blue hair sticking out from behind the end of the car. he was confused and walked over. "Sally Face?" Larry ask. Sal was pulling on his hair, eye's clenched shut, knee's pulled to his chest. Larry frowned and knelt beside him. "hey, are you okay? Sally?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head quickly. Larry hugged him tightly. "whats wrong?" Larry ask, worriedly. Sal shook his head again and Larry lifted his mask slightly. "hey, whats wrong?" Larry ask. Sal flinched as the final firework Larry had lit, exploded. "oh, I get it. you don't like the noise." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly, not opening his eye's.

"it's loud and sudden and I don't like it." Sal said.

"but you do fine with Sanitys Fall." Larry said, confused.

"it's different." Sal replied. Larry nodded and pulled him to his feet gently.

"I have more to show you okay? one more that you need to see, alright? then we can go." Larry said. Sal shook his head no quickly.

"Larry I-" Sal started.

"I know Sal, just deep breath and relax. I have an idea." Larry smiled. Sal sighed and nodded. Larry grabbed a blanket from the trunk and lit the long fuse. he quickly wrapped the blanket around him and Sal. one hand covered Sal's ear pulling the banket tighter, the other wrapped around Sal's waist, pulling his other ear to Larry's chest. the taller looked up and smiled. Sal swallowed hard, arms wrapped tightly around Larry's waist, pressing his ear harder to Larry's chest. he listened to Larry's heart happily, Sal trying to force himself to relax. "it's okay Sal." Larry soothed.

"I..." Sal trailed. Larry smiled at him slightly, kissing his cheek. he turned his head back up, looking at the sky. Sal followed his gaze. he jumped after a moment, but Larry held him tighter, making sure to cover his ears more. Sal looked at Larry nervously until he heard Larry's heart speed up. Larry was just as nervous as he was, but why? was there another reason he'd dragged Sal out at this time of night by themselves? he jumped slightly and looked up, getting his answer. he couldn't help but stare as the words appeared in the sky. big colorful explosions spelling out the words __Will you marry me, Sal?__ in brilliant colors. Sal suddenly understood what was happening, suddenly realized why Larry said he had to see this. it barley registered to him that Larry had let him go, too busy staring at the sky, heart beating in his ears loud enough he couldn't hear the fireworks, that were still going on. it was a brilliant show that Sal couldn't tear his eye's away from. Larry smiled afraid to knock him out of the trans, as he wasn't jumping at the sounds anymore, lost in the beauty of the lights. so Larry walked over to the car and grabbed the ring he had, walking back over to Sal.

"Sally?" Larry ask. Sal blinked and looked at him, blushing darkly.

"s-sorry." Sal muttered. Larry smiled and held the ring towards him.

"so? will you?" Larry ask. Sal looked at him slightly confused, as if he'd only seen the colors not the words. Larry chuckled. "will you marry me?" Larry ask. Sal blushed darker.

"u-uh yeah." Sal said. he nodded at Larry, blue eye's wide and excited. Larry grinned and slipped the ring on to his hand, kissing him deeply. Sal pulled back. "Larry?" Sal ask.

"hmm?" Larry ask, leaning his forehead against his.

"this is amazing and I really love you, but please... next time you see the chance to get do something romantic, please don't wake me up at 4 AM." Sal murmured. Larry broke out into a big grin and nodded.

"alright I promise." Larry replied.


	3. Married

the day the boys walked in, both having rings on and appearing unusually happy, everyone noticed. the rings were simple bands with the others birth stone and Sal was wearing two. what really caught their eye's was the fact both were wearing rings on their left hands. it was odd. Ashley looked at them, confused.

"you know that you're really only supposed to-" Ashley started.

"wear wedding rings like this?" Larry smirked. Ashley nodded.

"surprise." Sal said. Ashley stared at them. here they were in their final year of high school, having only known each other going on four years, and they were claiming they were married? Ashley laughed.

"that fun, but impossible. we would've been invited." Ashley said.

"not true. Sal doesn't like people seeing his face, he didn't want a crowd of people staring at us." Larry shrugged. "actually we just did it over the weekend." Larry added. Sal nodded in agreement.

"and before you ask, no neither of us wore anything fancy." Sal said. Larry laughed.

"mom ask him if he wore a dress. it would've been the best if he had!" Larry laughed. Sal smacked him hard in the stomach and Larry yelped. he gave Sal a nervous laugh. "heh, love you." Larry said. Sal glared at him, face red under his mask.

"asshole." Sal glared. Ashley laughed and shook her head.

"thats great but we didn't get to see it." Ashley said.

"I wanted it to be a family and friend thing, but Sal really didn't want anyone to see his face." Larry chuckled. he couldn't see the look on Sal's face but if he could, he would've realized Sal was slightly crushed by that. as a kid he would've loved to have a big open wedding, but after the attack he couldn't. he knew Larry wanted his friends and family to be there, but it would be all Larry's friends and family, well a few mutual friends. Sal didn't want anyone to see his face, it terrified him. Larry was the only one allowed to see him. he couldn't help the sorrow and hurt that filled him. he never even realized Larry was talking to him. Larry grabbed him and shook him gently. "hey, wake up." Larry said. Sal jumped and looked at him.

"huh?" Sal ask. Ashley and Larry looked at him worried.

"we've been trying to get your attention." Ashley said. Larry nodded in agreement.

"oh, sorry." Sal muttered. Larry immediately knew something was wrong. Sal had been nothing but giggles, basically, since they got married two days ago. he wasn't happy, he was upset. it bothered Larry. Larry grabbed his hand and pulled Sal into their usual talking spot, the bathroom. he locked the door and looked at Sal.

"talk to me. whats wrong?" Larry ask worriedly. Sal looked away.

"nothing it's fine." Sal sighed.

"no, somethings wrong." Larry said, pushing Sal's mask up gently. he grabbed his chin and tilted his head up gently. Sal flenched away when he saw his face and turned his head. Larry knew what that meant. Sal was thinking about Larry looking at his face again. "hey, talk to me. please?" Larry ask.

"I..." Sal started. he sighed. "you were happy with the way we got married right?" Sal ask. Larry looked confused.

"yeah why wouldn't I be? I finally got you to say yes and agree to a date." Larry said, a bright sparkle in his eye. it faded along with his smile after a second. "are you having second thoughts?" Larry ask. he felt a panic in his gut.

"what? no. I just... I feel like I held you back because I didn't want us to get married in front of a bunch of people." Sal sighed. "I know what you wanted... I know thats what you really really wanted, but I... couldn't." Sal added. he looked at Larry and Larry smiled slightly.

"is that what your upset about?" Larry ask.

"I'm not upset. I'm... worried you aren't happy." Sal admited. Larry smiled slightly, resting his head against Sals.

"I'm always happy with you." Larry said.

"but the wedding-" Sal started. Larry kissed him deeply.

"shh. I admit it's not the wedding I wanted. I wanted something nice that my family could see, but they probably wouldn't like me marrying a guy. it's alright." Larry murmured. Sal rested his head on Larry's chest.

"I'm sorry." Sal sighed.

"don't be. it was perfect the way it was. we're happy right?" Larry ask. Sal nodded after a moment.

"yeah. we are." Sal replied.

"good then it's fine." Larry smiled, kissing him deeply. he flipped Sal's mask down and winked at him. "come on before people think we're having our honey moon in here." Larry teased. Sal tilted his head slightly as Larry opened the door and walked out, grabbing his backpack from the floor. he waited patiently for Sal, who caught up with him after a few minutes. he scooped Sal's bag up, holding his hand out patiently for Sal's hand. Sal smiled slightly and took his hand happily. he looked at his ring then at Larry.

"you're sure you're happy?" Sal ask. Larry nodded at him.

"of course. I have you. why wouldn't I be?" Larry ask. Sal nodded slightly and leaned against his side.

"Travis is coming up behind you guys." Ashley said.

"yup." Larry said.

"so it would seem." Sal muttered. he sighed. he was tired already. Larry heard the foot steps get closer and stopped, turning around to face Travis.

"you got something to say to my face bitch?" Larry growled. Travis stopped in his tracks at the dark look on Larry's face. "or are you fucking coming at Sal with intents on hurting him?" Larry hissed, arms crossed over his chest. because the new school year had just started they hadn't seen everyone in a while. Travis, from a distance, hadn't realized Larry had shot up 5 inches. Larry, who had been 6 foot at the end of last year, now towered over him by 6 inches. he towered over Sal by an entire foot, Sal being only 5'5. Travis was only about 5'11. he stood over Sal, like most did, but Larry stood even taller over Travis. from a far he hadn't seemed so tall, but when he got closer Travis realized how big of a mistake he'd actually made.

"nope. just welcoming back." Travis chuckled nervously, stepping back quickly.

"thats what I fucking thought." Larry glared. he turned and took Sal's hand walking away. Sal was too busy giggling under his mask. "whats funny?" Larry ask confused. Sal couldn't stop his giggling and broke into full on laughter. Larry watched him arms crossed over his chest with an unamused look until Sal managed to catch his breath. "are you done? why are you laughing?" Larry ask.

"h-he took one look at you," Sal was laughing again by this point and was turning red under his mask because of his laughter. Larry raised an eye brow. Ashley giggled. clearly something about this was funny to Sal.

"I don't get it." Larry muttered. Sal couldn't stop laughing and at this point was trying to cover his mouth, he was laughing so hard that he was trying not to snort. Larry's cheeks were turning bright red, embarassed obviously at the fact that Sal was laughing at him. Sal finally managed to get a hold of himself and took a deep breath.

"okay. okay. sorry. I'm sorry. Travis took one look at how tall you were and fucking shit his pants. the look of terror on his face. I couldn't." Sal started laughing again. a smile broke out on Larry's face and he chuckled softly. of course Sal would find that hilarious. Larry shook his head at Sal. "you're a teddy bear. how could anyone be scared of you?" Sal laughed, heading to class.

"he doesn't realize you would literally murder someone if they hurt him does he?" Ashley ask.

"nah, I won't burst his bubble either. I'll be his teddy bear." Larry shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets and following Sal with a content grin. "besides, we've got the rest of our lives for me to prove it to him." Larry added. he walked into the class room and plopped down beside Sal. life was good.


End file.
